Freezing Hell
by l'arc en noir
Summary: Shintarou/Kido—Karena berarti neraka sudah beku ketika Shintarou mencium Kido di bawah bianglala.


**Catatan:** sekalinya tahu Kagepro dan langsung ngeship yang crack, tapi ya sudahlah :')

**Warning**: OOC, Shin/Kido yang jaim-jaim jijay, fluff yang ga tepat sasaran, cheesy, dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada fans Danchou karena image Danchou rasanya meleset di sini. Plotless. Meaningless.

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Project/カゲロウプロジェクト punyanya Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), saya nggak ngambil keuntungan apa pun selain nambah satu biji isi archive Shin/Kido yay!

* * *

Kali pertama Shintarou memberi tahu anggota _Mekakushi_-_Dan_ yang lain jika ia dan Kido tengah menjalin hubungan dalam konteks romantis, hal yang terjadi adalah:

Momo menyemburkan kunyahan keripik kentangnya tepat ke wajah Shintarou.

Hibiya salah mengikat tali sepatu.

Seto mengangguk-angguk maklum berhubung ia sudah mendengar langsung dari pikiran yang tengah kasmaran (Kido memutar musik romans di kepala setiap waktu, dengan mengganti liriknya dengan 'Shintarou' di beberapa tempat. Shintarou membayangkan konten folder-_hentai_-rahasianya berwajah seperti Kido) di beberapa kesempatan sebelumnya.

Mary terpeleset seperti Mary yang biasanya, kali ini korbannya adalah Konoha yang tersiram teh _rosemary_.

Kano membatu, sepertinya karena tidak sengaja terkena tatapan pengunci dari Mary ketika jatuh (atau bukan?).

Konoha … tetap menjadi Konoha.

Shintarou bahkan yakin jika dirinya mendengar bunyi rekahan bongkahan es pecah ketika neraka membeku.

Sepertinya hubungannya dengan Kido memang hanya bisa dikatakan masuk akal jika skala pembandingnya adalah: fenomena seribu tahun sekali, keajaiban dunia ke delapan, atau salah satu pertanda dunia akan kiamat.

Yah, apa pun itu, Shintarou tidak lagi sendiri, yang artinya selangkah lebih dekat dengan berakhirnya masa perjakanya. Semoga.

* * *

Jadi begini kronologinya.

Kencan pertama mereka dijadwalkan pada hari minggu, Shintarou menunggu di taman bermain, duduk di sebuah ayunan kayu. Mereka bisa saja pergi bersama dari apartemen, tetapi _Tutorial Tuntunan Kencan Manis dan Berkesan_ yang ia pinjam dari Momo mengatakan kencan akan lebih terasa manis dan berkesan jika sang Lelaki menunggu dan yang perempuan ditunggu. Shintarou merasa konyol, sebenarnya. Tetapi apa boleh buat.

Dunianya sudah terlanjur konyol. Dirinya pun tak kalah konyolnya. Delapan belas tahun dan masih perja—mari kesampingkan isu sensitif itu sejenak. Shintarou ingin kencan pertamanya lepas dari yang namanya _mood_ _swing_, atau pembunuhan karakter habis-habisan.

Ia mengayun tubuhnya maju dan mundur, sesekali melirik sepasang anak yang tubuh bagian bawahnya tenggelam di kolam pasir, sesekali menghitung jumlah mobil yang lewat, sesekali menatap eskrim stroberi melelehi pinggiran _cone_ biskuit dan melengketi tangannya.

Kemudian ia mengingat Kido, dan kali pertama mereka bertemu, dan kali-kali berikutnya setelah ia permanen menjadi anggota ke tujuh _the_ _Blindfold_ _Gang_.

Dipikir berulang-ulang pun Kido adalah Kido: misterius seperti dasar laut, _poker_ _face_ dan _kuudere_, dan tendangannya menyaingi Pele.

Dipikir berulang-ulang pun Shintarou adalah Shintarou: anti-sosial berusia 18 tahun, pengangguran, dan … silakan diisi sendiri.

Jadi neraka memang benar-benar sudah beku, ya? Ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya ketika mencium Kido untuk pertama kalinya di bawah bianglala, ketika Shintarou (dengan khas Shintarou) menyatakan perasaannya dan Kido berkata, "Aku juga."

Karena yang ia lihat ketika itu bukanlah sasana wahana bermain, apalagi neraka; tetapi Kebun Amaha, dengan segala bunga dari seluruh dunia bermekaran di sekitarnya.

"Master," Ene berkata lewat _earphone-_nya.

"Hm,"

"Orang-orang melihat ke arahmu."

"Oh." Shintarou tidak terlalu memperhatikan. "Kira-kira kenapa, ya?"

"Kau senyam-senyum sendiri."

Shintarou terbelit tali ayunannya sendiri.

* * *

"SUDAH TIDAK MANIS LAGI NAMANYA KALAU MENUNGGU NYARIS SATU JAM!" Shintarou meneriaki langit. "DAN KENAPA KAU HARUS IKUT DI ACARA KENCAN PERTAMAKU, HAH?" Shintarou meneriaki Ene.

Ene mencabut jari androidnya dari telinga. "_Jeez_, Master! Temperamenmu itu jelek sekali." Ia bersandar ke salah satu ikon _shortcut _di tampilan layar ponsel Shintarou. "Aku ikut untuk memastikan kau tidak bertingkah lucu saat kencan berlangsung."

Sudut mulut Shintarou berkedut. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'bertingkah lucu'?"

Ene menjawab sembari melipat jari tangannya satu per satu, "Bicara kepada diri sendiri, menelanjangi diri sendiri—"

Genggaman Shintarou di ponselnya menguat. "Bukannya itu karena kau?"

Ene mundur sambil ber-_teehee_ _imut_. "Kau susah melupakan dendam, ya, Master? Tetapi sungguh, aku di sini untuk memastikan kencanmu dengan pacar yang akhirnya tidak dua dimensi selamat hingga akhir."

Shintaro berdecak. "Aku justru khawatir yang akan terjadi malah sebaliknya."

Ene _manyun_ bebek. "Aku tersinggung, _Danchou_ sungguh sial mendapatkan pacar yang tidak sensitif terhadap perasaan _cewek_ sepertimu."

Shintaro tiba-tiba sesuram kastil Drakula.

"Master?" tanya Ene was-was, khawatir jika pernyataanya melukai harga diri Shintarou terlalu dalam.

"Mungkin kau benar."

"Hah?"

"Mungkin Kido menyesal, dan memutuskan untuk tidak datang hari ini." Bahu Shintarou turun. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja—ah, aku lupa kalau kami satu apartemen—tetapi bukannya aku punya rumah sendiri? Benar, mungkin sebaiknya aku rujuk kembali dengan komputer—"

"—Apa kau akan memakan es krimnya? Sudah hampir meleleh semua, lho."

"Hah?" Shintarou mengedip ke seseorang yang duduk di ayunan sebelah, kemudian tersedak. "Ki-Ki-Ki-Kido! Se-sejak kapan—"

Sepasang mata hitam menatap Shintaro dengan nuansanya yang biasa: datar dan dalam. "Sejak kau senyam-senyum sendiri."

Shintaro ingin mengubur dirinya saat itu juga. "SUDAH SELAMA ITU?"

Kido mengangguk.

Shintaro membuang napas dalam jumlah besar, merasa kaget dan lega dalam waktu bersamaan. Kaget karena Kido muncul seperti hantu (seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa) dan lega karena Kido ternyata datang.

"Apa aku menakutimu?" alto milik Kido sayup terdengar ketika angin musim panas bertiup, terdengar seperti musik yang sederhana namun manis di telinga Shintaro. "Maaf."

Shintaro menggeleng sengit, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "A-aku hanya terkejut, aku belum terbiasa dengan kekuatanmu, itu saja." Ia _nyengir_ masam, kemudian keningnya berkerut. "Tetapi kenapa harus selama itu mengaktifkan matamu?"

Kido melempar tatapannya ke depan, menarik kerah _turtleneck_-nya ke mulut. "Karena lucu."

"Heh?" Shintarou melengkungkan sebelah alis.

"Kau." Kido menunjuk Shintarou. "Lucu."

Shintarou merasa temperatur naik beberapa derajat di wajahnya. "A-a-a—"

"—Definisi lucu berbeda konsepnya untukmu, Master, jangan—"

Shintaro menekan tombol non-aktif ponselnya, menghiraukan protes Ene ketika sang hologram _moe_ menghilang dengan bunyi 'bip' pendek. "Apanya dariku yang lucu?" Shintaro mungkin konyol, tetapi ia tidak pernah sedetik pun menganggap dirinya lucu. Lucu itu hanya untuk anak kucing gemuk, atau _loli_ yang rambutnya keriting dan diikat pita renda. Bukan Shintarou.

"Tingkahmu." _To the point_. "Rasanya menarik melihat wajah yang kaubuat selama hampir satu jam ke belakang."

_Maksudnya ia menyamakan wajahku dengan acara lawak TV? _Shintaro membuat catatan mental jika ia harus berlatih membuat wajah serius setelah ini. Harus.

"Gawat."

Shintarou berkata, "Heh?" lagi. "Kau kelupaan sesuatu?"

Kido menarik tudung _hoodie_-nya semakin bawah, menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Bisa gawat jika nanti aku harus mengaktifkan mataku, dan kau tidak merasakan kehadiranku lagi, kemudian kita terpisah. Kau bilang kau belum terbiasa dengan kekuatanku."

Shintarou tidak bodoh. Kido bukanlah tipe yang bisa hilang dalam sekejap ketika kau sekali lengah, ia bukan anak kecil yang harus menunggu untuk ditemukan ketika lepas dari ibunya di pusat perbelanjaan.

Sedikit banyak Shintarou tahu ada saatnya Kido bisa menjadi begitu _tsundere_.

"Ka-kalau begitu selama kencan nanti kau tidak boleh melepaskan tanganku," gagap Shintaro dengan wajah semerah lampu berhenti. "Mengerti?"

Sedikit banyak Shintarou tahu bahwa bukan hanya Kido saja yang bisa menjadi begitu _tsundere_.

* * *

Shintarou tahu jika Kido menyukai musik, maka pintu kaca nomor tiga di bagian elektronika menjadi yang pertama ia buka di lantai tujuh pusat perbelanjaan. _CD_ _player_ Kido rusak oleh Mary, dan Shintarou merasa perlu untuk membelikannya yang baru, walaupun Kido masih memiliki beberapa pemutar musik yang lain. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyimpan kenangan dari Shintarou. Ia memang konyol, memang.

Mereka melihat bagian dalam toko dengan jemari saling bertaut, kemudian saling tatap sebelum mengangguk satu sama lain dan melangkah masuk. Benda yang mereka cari ada di ujung ruangan.

"Bagaimana?" Shintarou bertanya setelah beberapa detik Kido memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya.

Kido mengangguk. "Aku suka yang ini. Shintarou, bisa rendahkan tubuhmu sedikit?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Shintarou, namun patuh pada akhirnya.

Kido memasang sebelah _earphone_-nya di telinga Shintarou. Kerutan di dahinya menghilang.

"Kau suka? Itu lagu favoritku."

"Ini—" Shintarou tidak bisa memikirkan kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan alunan melodi dan naik turunnya vokal perempuan yang ia dengar, bukan seperti jenis musik yang selalu ia bayangkan yang akan didengar Kido. Ini begitu … lembut.

"Lagu ini membantuku untuk tidur kembali setelah bermimpi buruk, lagu lama, namun tidak bisa dilupakan."

Shintarou menyesal telah mematikan ponselnya tadi, padahal saat ini ia menyaksikan Kido tersenyum seperti bunga. Ia ingin membingkainya untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk ia tatap lama-lama sebelum tidur, atau ketika kenangan-kenangan Ayano membuatnya terjaga ….

Seketika Shintaro ingin berhenti tersenyum.

"Ayo ke kasir." Ia meraih lengan Kido lagi.

* * *

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kaupikirkan," Kido berkata ketika sore turun, dan cakrawala di samping mereka merah keemasan dari kaca jendela bus. Mereka berbagi _earphone _dan mendengar musik sepanjang perjalanan pulang, duduk di kursi paling belakang walaupun isi bus hanya mereka berdua. Kepala Kido bersandar di bahu Shintarou, _hoodie_-nya ia biarkan terbuka, membuat Shintarou leluasa menghirup aroma shampo stroberi yang ia pakai. Lengan mereka masih saling menggenggam.

"Hm? Apa ini? Kau memakan otak Seto dan tiba-tiba mendapat kemampuannya?"

Kido menyikutnya di rusuk. "Dua pemberhentian setelah ini ayo turun, di depan halte ada toko bunga. Ayo berkunjung ke makam _Nee-chan._" Ia mengangkat tatapannya, menangkap sekilas ekspresi mengeras di wajah Shintarou. "Aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan kepada _Nee-chan_, dan aku yakin kau juga sama."

Shintaro membisu.

Kido menangkup wajah Shintaro dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mengarahkan tatapan sang pemuda _NEET_ kepadanya. "Ayo ceritakan bersama, _Nee-chan_ senang mendengar cerita."

Sepasang mata hitam yang sedang Shintarou tatap tidak membuatnya merasakan apa pun selain rasa aman.

"Hm," gumamnya, sembari mengecup bibir Kido singkat. "Ayo ceritakan sama-sama."


End file.
